$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 8x + 7$, $ JT = 6x + 6$, and $ CT = 97$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 7} + {6x + 6} = {97}$ Combine like terms: $ 14x + 13 = {97}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 14x = 84$ Divide both sides by $14$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 6({6}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 36 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 42}$